


Mysidian Nights

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: On a rainy night, Palom teaches Leonora about the pleasures of anal sex





	Mysidian Nights

It was dark outside. Slivers of moonlight broke through cracks in the clouds, and the murmur of light rain covered the village of mages like a woolen blanket. Palom sat in his room. Candles shed their warm light, creating a stark contrast between the room and the silvery gray landscape beyond the window.

The magic prodigy waited for a guest to arrive. She was overdue, and tardiness wasn’t like her. He chalked it up to the poor weather. He sat in an armchair, trying to catch grapes with his mouth as he waited.

The exercise quickly grew tiresome, but then someone knocked on his door. The chair faced the door. He leaned back, crossing his legs. “Come in”, he called. The door opened quietly. A young woman stepped inside, and closed the door behind herself.

Her long blonde hair was damp from the rain, and so was her baby blue robe. She shivered a little and looked at the floor. “Excuse my lateness, Palom”, Leonora said with a small voice. He sighed, and got up. He pulled a towel from a dresser and handed it to her. “For your hair”, he said, and sat down again.

His eyes rested on her as she dried her golden tresses. “Did you do what I told you to do?”. Leonora paused, but nodded timidly. “Then I suggest that you take those robes off or you’ll end up catching a cold”, Palom said. He made it sound like kind advice, but Leonora knew it was an order. She put the towel on another armchair, and disrobed. The damp garment slid off of her shoulders, leaving her naked and shivering.

She hugged herself and moved a hand between her legs to cover herself up. Looking Palom in the eyes was unbearably embarrassing, so she looked away. Palom got up and picked up the towel. He got behind her and dried her hair some more. “You seem cold, Leonora”, he murmured. She felt his hand on the back of her neck. It slowly wandered down, tracing the line of her spine, and radiated warmth. It gave her a whole new reason to shiver, though she didn’t feel cold anymore at least.

Palom savored the feeling of her skin. It was pure and smooth. His hand didn’t stop at her lower back. It moved down to her soft buttocks. Leonora gasped quietly when Palom’s hand came to rest on her rear, and two of his fingers slid into the cleft between her cheeks. He was pleased to find a small ring attached to a string.

“You’ve had it in there all day?”, he asked, tentatively pulling the string. It made Leonora whimper. She nodded. “Even during your training with Porom?”. Leonora nodded again. Her face was flushed from embarrassment. Palom thought she looked adorable. “You’re such a good girl, Leonora”, he whispered into her ear.

Palom tossed the towel aside. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and let them slide down her arms, pushing them to her sides. Leonora tried to resist, but that made Palom grasp her wrists tightly. “You will not hide from me any longer, understood?”, he growled. “Yes”, Leonora said, forcing the word past quivering lips.

Palom walked around her, taking in the view. Her modest breasts were shapely. He cupped one in his hand, pleased by its softness, while her perky nipples already stood fully erect. Leonora moaned softly as his palm brushed over one of them. His eyes wandered downwards. Her waist was narrow, making her hips look broad and enticing. He noticed that she rubbed her slender thighs together which made him smile. She liked this, even if she acted bashfully.

“Let’s remove this”, Palom said, pulling the ring between Leonora’s butt cheeks again, making her gasp. “Get on the bed so I can see”. She climbed onto the edge of the bed, got on all fours, and hugged a pillow to brace herself. Her nether regions were completely exposed.

Palom pulled up a chair and inspected her. Leonora was completely hairless down there, as per his demand. Her labia glistened in the candlelight, and tracing her slit with a finger coaxed cute whimpers from the epopt.

Then he grasped her cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing her anus. The ring on a string dangled from the little hole. He hooked a finger into the ring and pulled lightly. Her hole remained clenched shut, refusing to let go of whatever was stuck inside her. “You’ll need to relax if you want me to pull this out”, Palom said. He rubbed her butt appreciatively, going so far as to place tender kisses all over it in an attempt to help her unwind. However, he felt Leonora tensing up instead.

“Maybe a little reward will get you to relax a little”, he mused, before kissing the lips in front of him. All Leonora could do was squeak in shock, before Paloms tongue wiggled past her labia, into her vagina. She moaned at the sudden stimulation. She had been on edge all day; merely rubbing her pussy would have been enough to make her cum in a matter of minutes, but this was just too much to bear. Her toes curled up, Palom felt her butt tremble, and she cried into the pillow as she came.

As Leonora recovered, Palom tried his hand at pulling the string again. Her sphincter was twitching, but seemed generally less tense than before. It even opened up a little. “Push, Leonora”, he said. He slowly increased the strength with which he pulled, and waited for her to do her part. He heard her groan as her muscles started to work. Slowly but surely a glass ball the size of a plum became visible. Leonora sighed when it finally fell out, however, there was more to come. The next ball was slightly smaller, as was the next. The balls kept shrinking, until the last one, the size of a mirabelle was pulled out.

She gasped for air after being freed of her burden, and Palom inspected the result. Her butt hole was gaping a little, and looked red around the edges. “Does it hurt, Leonora?”, he asked. Her hole twitched at the question. “A little”, she admitted. Then she shrieked. Palom was tracing the rim of her hole with his tongue. “What are you doing”, she asked, her voice muffled through the pillow. “I thought kissing it better might help”, Palom said nonchalantly before shoving his tongue inside.

The ordeal had left Leonora’s butt sensitive. She felt how his tongue wiggled around inside her. It was hot, and slippery, and wonderful. She moaned into the pillow as Palom fucked her ass with his tongue.

Palom stopped when Leonora’s moaning had turned into mere sighs. “Is it still painful?”, he asked. She looked back over her shoulder, and shook her head. Her face was bright red, making her emerald eyes shine even brighter than usual. She was beautiful.

He fetched a bottle of lubricant and poured some over Leonora’s quivering hole. She only whimpered softly when he inserted a finger. Since she seemed to take it without protest, he decided to put in another one right away. Leonora groaned, but took it quite easily as well. Palom fingered her for a while to let her adjust, listening to her sweet moans. 

He kept doing it for a long time. He changed his angle to thoroughly stretch her, spread his finger apart insider her for the same purpose, and added more and more lube so it wouldn’t hurt her. When he was pleased with the result, he decided that it was time. He disrobed, lubed up his cock, and prodded Leonora’s softened up hole. “Are you ready?”, he asked. “Yes”, she answered, looking at him over her shoulder with determination in her eyes.

She groaned when his cock breached her anus. It stretched her more than his fingers ever did. Thankfully, Palom took it slow. He pushed deep inside her, until she had swallowed his entire length. Then, he slowly dragged it out again, scraping her insides, making her whine. Back in, and out, and in, and out. He fucked her ass slowly, despite the urge to really slam into her. After all, it wouldn’t be any good if Leonora didn’t enjoy it, too.

Palom pulled out and climbed onto the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and invited Leonora to sit in his lap. That involved her lowering herself onto his cock, of course. It went in easily at that point, and she came to rest with her back against Palom’s chest. “Move however you like”, he told her. 

She bit her lower lip and started moving while holding eye contact with him. Her thrusts were slow, but she gyrated her hips, making Palom’s cock push into previously untouched spots. “It feels good”, she whispered. Her movements grew faster and more confident. Palom smiled at her. “See? I knew you would like anal”, he said, fondling her breasts. However, Leonora shook her head. “It’s good because it’s with you”, she said and kissed him deeply.

She always grew sappy like that in the midst of passion, but Palom had a soft spot for corny lines like that. He started thrusting back, and a hand moved between her legs to tease her pussy.

The bed creaked under their combined efforts to please their partner. They came almost at the same time. Leonora went first, unable to bear the double stimulation. She writhed in Palom’s arms as she rode her orgasmic high. Hey butt squeezed tightly, pushing Palom over the edge as well. Hot torrents of semen flooded Leonora’s insides. She would’ve made a sound, but kissing Palom kept her mouth occupied.

Later, after cleaning up, Leonora lay on her stomach while Palom applied ointment to her hole. It felt cool and numbed whatever pain lingered after her first anal experience.

Once he had finished, he spooned her, burying his face in her golden hair. “Are you happy with how things turned out?”, he mumbled into her hair. “You know I like learning from you”, Leonora said. She turned around to face him. Her face was still a little red, but it only made her smile more radiant. “It was awkward at first, but you made it feel good for me. And seeing you enjoy yourself so much made it worth it regardless”, she said and kissed him tenderly.

Thus the couple drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, feeling content, while the drizzle outside continued to cover Mysidia like a blanket.


End file.
